


honey

by cafespjw (orphan_account)



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i also use the word honey a lot uuhhh, idk these boys are just real soft for each other sigh, jinwoo was mentioned like once, tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cafespjw
Summary: "why do you always smile when i kiss you?"





	honey

**Author's Note:**

> i dont like this as much as my last drabble but im soft so take this uwu
> 
> again, lazily edited; sorry for any mistakes :(

 

 

it seemed like the room was doused in honey.

 

thick and orange, the edges of the room becoming hazy. it was a sweet colour, warm hues of sunlight drifting from their open window; the curtains, slowly billowing in the breeze. it was the tones of the morning, flooding their room in ombres of yellows and reds.

 

moonbin felt it, slowly registering the feeling in his mind. someone was poking his cheek, deep and airy giggles escaping from the perpetrator. moonbin couldnt help the smile that reached his eyes; lifting his arms up, he wrapped them around the warm body on top of him.

 

"mornin'" came a rasp, voice adjusting after disuse.

 

"morning." replied dongmin, the dulcet tones soothing his awakening mind.

 

slowly, moonbin opened one eye, followed soon by the other. as expected, he was met by dongmin's blinding smile - crescent moons in his eyelids. his face was puffy, sure, and through the morning blur moonbin could make out sleep gathering around his eyes; but he was beautiful nontheless. pink cheeks and pink ears, white teeth and caramel skin: an equation for perfection. if moonbin was fully awake he might compare him to a summer's day, shining and bright; although he'd much rather compare the darkness in his hair the colour of sweet honey on their walls.

 

"stop looking at me like that." he croaked, voice betraying his playful tone.

 

"like what?" dongmin giggled, sweet and sounding like sugar.

 

"like _that_." moonbin smiled even more, if it was possible, and tightened his grip around dongmin's small waist.

 

they kissed, then, morning breath mingling with the taste of honey. moonbin smiled into the kiss, reveling in the feeling; innocent and endearing, a guilty pleasure too quickly taken away.

 

"why do you always smile when i kiss you?" a question, floated in the short space between them. pictures strayed into the forefront of moonbin's mind, reminders, all saccharine and fluffy.

 

their first date, he remembered, moonbin was shaking. his hands jittered when he handed dongmin his coffee. they shook by his side as they walked the marble halls of a museum. they shivered in the subway, and trembled in dongmins palms. but, quite suddenly, they stilled. he smiled as dongmin kissed him, soft and shy, as he knew then - when dongmin's lips quivered lightly against his own - there was nothing to be afraid of.

 

moonbin never answered dongmin's question, instead, he ran his fingers through dark locks of hair, massaging his scalp. dongmin closed his eyes, a sigh, warm against moonbin's nose, left his lips. pressing a feather light kiss against his forehead, moonbin tasted the sweetness on his skin.

 

two boys, stupidly in love, drowned willingly in the honey. their love was chaste kisses and peach pink ears, soft and fuzzy at the edges. their love was pancakes and treacle - a sweet tooth to be indulged.

 

-

 

if they hadn't fallen asleep again, clutching each other like a child to it's mother, they may have heard the faint fizz of a frying pan and caught the aroma of pancakes from the other room. it was a sunday afternoon and jinwoo sighed as he opened the door to an empty top bunk, and the faint breaths of a sleeping couple.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/cafespjw) where i petition for jinwoo to get a soundcloud account


End file.
